the two sisters that were seperated at birth
by AIMEEMORGAN2400
Summary: you will have to read it and find out yourself


**The two sisters that were separated at birth.**

Hannah: (The princess of Ireland, she wants to be a regular girl and not a princess the only person she has well that she knows is her father has to marry a guy she doesn't know when she's in love with the gardener.)

Abigail: (The other daughter was a peasant, a regular girl, could do everything herself but she wanted to be a princess.)

Emma: (The queen dies right after Hannah was born left the throne to her daughter and her husband.)

King Arnold: (The king is looking for someone to marry Hannah so they could save the castle.)

Prince Harold : (The prince of Germany and loves any girl that will marry him.)

King George the 14th: (Was trying to get the kingdom for himself.)

Stacy: (The clothes designer for the princess.)

Leo : ( carriage men that drives princess Hannah every were.)

Henry : ( the gardener that's in love with Hannah )

King Arnold : Hannah diner time. (sets up dinner table )

Hannah : ok father I'll be down in a minute.

King George the 14th : ( knocks on door )

King Arnold : (runs to the door to answer ) oh hi king George how are you I was not expecting until later.

King George the 14th: ( laughs ) I like being early.

King Arnold : well that's ok is he with you?

King George the 14th: no sadly.

King Arnold : ( brings king George the 14th to the dinner table ) she will be down soon so we can ask her and talk to her.

King George the 14th: ok awesome.

Hannah: well I know you.

King George the 14th: ( laughs) no but I know a little about you your dad talks about you allot you seem like a nice girl.

Hannah: oh I don't know anything about you. ( sits at table) so what are you doing here not to seem mean.

King George the 14th: it's ok well I needed to talk to you about something well me and your dad anyway.

King Arnold: yea. (sighs)

Hannah: what are you two up to? :-/

King George the 14th: you have not told her? X-(

King Arnold: no not yet she's been to busy.

Hannah : about what dad?:-/

King Arnold: ok I was talking to king George about you and he said you sound like his son and I said well she needs to get married so we can save the castle.

Hannah: really trying to hook me up with his son wow. 8-I (runs to her room and locks door)

King Arnold: oh boy I thought that's what would happen(runs up stairs knocks on daughters door)Hannah please let me in.

Hannah: why should I your trying to marry me to someone I don't even know why just why?!  
king Arnold: cause we're losing funds and you are the only one that can save the castle dear please come down and we'll talk more about this tonight ok. see you in a minute?

Hannah:(sighs)yes father I'll be down in a few minutes you go on down and talk with king George the 14th see you in a few.

King Arnold: ok see you in a few.

Hannah: ( throws a rock at henry)hey up here.

Henry: oh hi your majesty how can I help you?

Hannah: I need you to distract my father so I can sneak out please help me down first though I'm sneaking out for a minute.

Henry: why mad-am what's going on in there?

Hannah: let me down and I'll tell you just please do it.

Henry :( rushes to get a ladder from barn) here you go your majesty.:)

Hannah: (climbs down the ladder real quick) ok my father is trying to get me to marry king George the 14th's son.

Henry : what why is that he sees we love each other he does not like me huh?

Hannah: yes he likes you just your not a prince and can't save the castle.

Henry: oh so he's practically using you to save the castle. and what happened to the gold mind he has on his land?

Hannah: idk but there is no way I'm going to marry someone unless it's you I love you see you in a bit.

Henry: (kisses Hannah on the cheek and runs in the house turning back to see his love running the other direction to the small town outside of the castle grounds) hello kind men I was wanting to ask king Arnold about my pay check may I see him?

King Arnold: henry I'm right here I'll pay you once I see your work ok now off you go.

Henry: well I'm almost done sir so I'll be going now.

Hannah: (runs in to a lady that's holding on to some dresses and helps pick up the ones that fell out of her hand)I am truly sorry about that I hope your ok. Your name?

Abbigail: my name is Abbigail. Yours?

Hannah: my name is princess Hannah. Well can I come to your house?

Abbigail: (bows to the princess and turns around and starts walking the other way)if you're the princess why are you out so late?

Hannah:8-l why does everyone say that? it's not like I'm 6 I'm only 16.

Abbigail: wait your 16?

Hannah:. Yes. Why do you know me from somewhere?

Abbigail: yes yes I do my mother well our mother had a kid when she died our dad said not to tell you who I am until you we're 16 and that's your name Hannah our father's name is king Arnold.

Hannah:(dropped to the ground and started crying)how could my father oh I mean our father do this to me and you?

Abbigail: what do you mean princess Hannah?

Hannah: we're running out of money and trying to get me to marry king George the 14th's son and I already love someone else wait you can marry the prince right?

Abbigail: wow and yes I would love to marry a prince

Hannah:(stood up and hugged her sister )follow me now.

Abbigail: ok (chased Hannah in to the castle and in front of there dad)

Hannah: dad I am not going to marry his son but my sister would!

King Arnold: oh I see yawl two met well yes she can but she's not in a royal dress.

Hannah: what size dress do you ware Abbigail.

Abbigail: I ware a 13 why?

Hannah: perfect come with me I'll get her a dress.

Abbigail:(chases after Hannah again)

Hannah: here put this one on!

Abbigail:(puts on dress and chases after Hannah again)

Hannah: there now she does.

King Arnold: ok well do you Abbigail want to marry his son?

Abbigail: more than anything father.

Hannah: ( runs outside to find henry crying) hey what's wrong cute thing?

Henry: (looks up at Hannah and got mad) well your happy I bet your going to marry his son (cries more)

Hannah: (sits down by him and hugs him)no I'm going to marry you no matter what happens ok sweetie.

Henry: what do you mean you all are laughing and smiling?

Hannah: yea cause I met my sister and she's going to marry him. i love you and would never leave you sweetie.

Henry:(looks up and smiles )are you serious?

Hannah: yes

Henry:(stands up and kisses Hannah on the mouth ) oh I love you and your sister.

Hannah:(laughs)I love you too now to introduce you to my sister follow me please.

Henry:(follows Hannah in to the castle and in front of her father)

King Arnold: why are you bothering my daughter? (looks at Hannah which is smiling big as day)oh sorry I forgot yawl we're dating.

Henry: it's ok kind sir (bows to both kings)

King George the 14th: (smiles and laughs)this is who she wants a gardener?(laughs really hard now)

Hannah: yes why are you laughing sir?

King George the 14th: you have to marry a prince not a poor gardener.(laughs)

Hannah:(runs to her room and starts crying)

Henry: (looks at George the king and shakes his head and goes to Hannah's room and knocks)may I come in sweetie?

Hannah:(talks in winey voice)yes and lock it behind you please.

Henry:(walks in and locks the door behind him than walks to Hannah)are you ok Hannah?

Hannah:(starts to hug him while she talked to him)he just wants me to marry his son why can't me and you be together ?i love you too much to lose you.

Henry: Hannah sweetie I have to tell you something about king George the 14th.

Hannah:(looks at henry now interested in what he has to say)what is it?

Henry: he told me that he was going to poison your father so you would have to marry his son.

Hannah: ( makes a angry face and runs down stairs)father has he given you any food or drink?

King Arnold: no why are you planning on making us something?

Hannah: (looks up at henry and lips)what do I say?

Henry: (lips) don't mention the poison otherwise he'll send him off. say yes

Hannah: (lips and turns around when done) thanks hon yes father I am.

King Arnold: ( smiles at his lovely daughter)ok what are you going to make?

Hannah: (thinks for a second)tea is that ok with yawl?

King Arnold: ok with me. George? She makes quite a splendid tea.

King George: (talks to his daemon which was a golden monkey the monkey said "yes it will be safe henry has no guts to tell her") yes tea is fine.

Hannah:(walks in kitchen and gets tea out and grabs a medicine out of the cabinet)ok now to put this in my father's tea.(puts peels on counter and smashes it up puts in fathers tea and brings it out to them gives father and king George there tea)there yawl go sires.

Henry: (walks up behind Hannah and asks her ) what did you do to king George's tea?

Hannah: (whispers to him) nothing I put some medicine in fathers that will soon kick in.

Henry: (asks her) what does it do? and why didn't you poison king George's tea?

Hannah: (runs to her room before going in she waves henry in)

Henry: (goes up stairs and into Hannah's room) yes cute thing?

Hannah: why would I poison King George? I don't want him to poison my dad and the medicine help not put the poison in his system no poison can defeat it I tried every poison I knew of.

Henry: oh I thought you would have poisoned him so he couldn't poison your dad.

this is a poisonous flower

Hannah: yea so if he poisons my dad it will fail poorly and (could not finish sentence cause henry grabbed her and kissed her gracefully)

What was that all about? And why didn't you tell me this before?

Henry: (bites lip and kisses Hannah again) I love you too much too let you go and I did not know his son really wanted to marry you

Hannah: (bites lip) well I love you more than life itself and ok . (runs back down stairs to see her fathers hand limp) what happened?

King George the 14th: (takes Hannah by the hand and drags her into his carriage and goes to his castle when they got there his son was there offering his hand to let her out of the carriage )

Prince Harold : (takes Hannah by the head and kisses her way different then henry) hello lovely how are you tonight?

Hannah: (slaps him) I'm never going to marry you I love someone else keep your grubby hands off me now you hear (in sassy attitude)

Prince Harold: she loves someone else dad take her back to her castle or I will!

King George the 14th: fine take her back you have no one to marry you then only her sister and she's not a princess she's our only option.

Prince Harold: (looks at Hannah in depth and looks at his dad and mouths) I like her she's way beautiful(then he looks at Hannah again and tells her) get in to the carriage please your high ness .

Hannah:( gets in to carriage not knowing were he was taking her) were are you taking me I need to see of my father?

Prince Harold: (smiles and nods) we're going to your castle first then I need to talk to you but in here in my carriage ok?

Hannah: (smiles back) ok first what about? And can my boyfriend come with?

Prince Harold: no only us if anybody your cat . (smiles and thinks to self )she'll never see him again she will have to marry me mwahahahahahaha.

End of part one


End file.
